


Unhygienic

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't let the combination of title and warning scare you. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unhygienic

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the combination of title and warning scare you. ;)

His lover's mouth and tongue mapped every inch of his body. Nibbled his earlobes, gently nipping the fleshy skin. Laved his nipples until they were tight and hard, then blew across them sending shivers up his spine. Dipped into his navel, thrusting, licking the depression. Sucked his hard cock, lapping the pre-come from the tip. Mouthed one of his balls, then the other, the wet warmth delighting the sensitive tissue. Finally, that wicked tongue reached it's prize, licking a wide path over his entrance before thrusting in, drawing moans, whimpers, words of love and desperation fell from his own mouth.

~*~

Draco woke in bed alone, stretching slowly, reveling in the glorious ache in his arse. The smell of tea and sausages wafted through his bedroom and he sighed happily—not that he'd ever admit it if asked—knowing his lover made the best breakfast, always followed by one hell of a shag. 

His dressing gown flew toward him with a murmured _Accio_ and he stood to pull on the Slytherin green robe. Padding across the cold stone floor, Draco paled as he entered the en suite. Disgusted even thinking of it, he shuddered and asked, sneering, "Is that _my_ toothbrush?"


End file.
